Satan City
This is the city named after Mr. Satan, in honour of his "victory" against Cell. One of the most advanced towns, socially, it has a thriving education, wealthy banks and many fine points, Mr. Satan himself sometimes lives in his very large house in the city. Some say the legendary 'Great Saiyaman' originated from here. RP Area The rejection of the self Gwyn managed to make it home, it is in the back of an alley there are some metal sheets with tarp to keep and collect rain, a small damp bed with a thin blanket and an old teddy bear that has seen better days. A school uniform is hung up on the side in a plastic container there seems to be very little in the way of enviromental protection. Gwyn is at the side still trembling kneeling down her eyes darting until she finally gives way and throws up "what the hell was that, what did i do? What happened to him? Wht happened to me" ''she looks at her hands which are trembling as her vision splits slightly " wht the hell am i?" Diventh was utterly furious. This rather odd encounter re-awakened the Shadow Dragon within himself. His nature was ordering him to pursue and eliminate this humiliator. After he got back to his senses following the terminated absorption, a powerful feeling of dread and powerlessness filled him. He was unable to prevent himself from being absorbed, and was unable to do anything while in her body. Filled with negative energy, he angrily started to chase the energy signature of the one who put him in such a terrible situation. When he finally reaches her Gwyn is Just sat in that corner the vomit slowly being washed away by the rain that is starting. She is sat on her bed cover over her almost like she is cowering away almost like a child. She is clinging to the teddy bear trying her best not to cry she hasnt even noticed Divenths presence yet. Diventh roared, surprising Gwyn in her bed. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A SHADOW DRAGON!" And he lunged. Gwyn jumps shocked, getting clipped but regenerating, she huddles in the corner head in her hands in a distraught state. She sounds like she is fighting back the impulse to cry. "I'm sorry..... IM SORRY" She is huddled up at this point just a little girl scared. She was used to relying on herself but right now she had no answers so all she could do was huddle in fear. Diventh's nature was screaming "KILL HER! FEED OF HER DESPAIR! SHE MUST PAY FOR WHAT SHE DONE TO ME!". Under the pressure, he was about to finish her. But then, their eyes connected. He saw how distraught she was, how lost she was, and how afraid she was. Afraid of him. Him who sworn to protect people against the very thing he was. Diventh's brain clicked alive. He realised what he was doing, and shivered. With an afraid look, he stormed out. Gwyn just remains frozen probably not even aware of how close to the brink she just was. The sound of the rain being the only thing that was breaking the silence. "''I'm alive.....? I'm cold maybe he got me and i was too scared to register it" ''Gwyn slowly gets up and walks to her bed in a state of confusion she flops onto it her covers now tattered and ripped she takes a small box from under her pillow opening it revealing a purple and pink medal she flips it over reading its inscription. "....Daddy, did you really believe something like me could be a hero? Is it because i'm like this that you left me all alone?" Gwyn slaps herself across the face twice leaving handprints in each cheek before perking up to her normal smile "No don't talk like that, I will be a hero just so long as i dont do whatever that was again. I hope that dragon thing doesn't hate me. Not that i can blame him if he does" Diventh stopped in a nearby park, letting nature smooth him down. He was thinking of how easily he snapped. "Even after all this time, why do you continue to haunt me? WHY?" He roared to express his anger and his deception. It was never easy, going against the most evil of natures, being tagged as a Shadow Dragon in the worlds who knew of the Dragon Balls. He remembers legends on a certain planet talking about a god named Supreme Kai, and who openly discredited the use of the Dragon Balls. He looked at himself. '''He was right.' A man of chinese origin with short black hair and half frame glasses wearing a chefs outfit and carrying a chinese style dress and covering himself with an umbrella walks past the park noticing Diventh but then just shrugging him off. He heads into the Alley where Gwyn resides "Hey Gwyn i got your uniform fixed for your shift tonight and Dio has made a big serving of szechaun beef stir fry and we are more than willing to share." he looks around "this place is dreary, you know me and Mei have a spare room above the restaraunt we would be happy to offer it you." Gwyn bounces almost like a rubber ball at the mention of food "Mr Long Weiba you know i wouldn't pass up some of your cooking, but i will pass on the room you already gave me food, clothing and a job you even pay me for. With all you've given me i couldn't accept. It may be a little cold sometimes but i'm ok with where i am. So lets go Mei will rain knives on you if you are late again." She takes the dress getting changed behind one of the cloth curtains following the man passing the park Gwyn doesn't see Diventh as Long is in the way" The fanged grin in the shadows Gwyn is wandering through the streets it is midnight and the moon is high in the sky casting a silvery light over everything Gwyn shivers as the air takes a chilling turn "Damn it why am i always unable to sleep on nights like this, its always creepy when it is this quiet" "Is it possible that your mind questions what is in the dark?" The deep yet silky voice flows from the shadows of a building, then the voice comes from directly behind Gwyn "What keeps you from your sleep may be desire for an answer" a large arm comes from behinid Gwyn the hand spread, calling her to hold it "I could show you what creeps in the silence" the voice so smooth it tingles. Gwyn whips around immediately fighting any urges to obey the alure of the voice she hears "I know better to than to trust a voice in the dark." Gwyn looks to be on the defensive but equally prepared to bolt due to the situation she finds herself in. The man looks like a huge silohette in the moonlight,he takes an offended look "Dear perhapse I came on too strong" he grins, the kind of smile that in the right context could be menecing, looks charming "No need to be on the offencive, I find myself wandering these dark streets myself, we are of one mindset, looking for something in the dark" he takes a step closer and rests a hand on her shoulder. Above them on a building not too far away there's a mysterious silhouette on the moon of a tall man with a flowing cape, a man who appears to be observing the mysterious stranger. Ready to move at a moments notice by their stance. Gwyn shivers at his touch and with her gummy physique the shiver is painfully obvious. "Cold..... Inhumanly cold" Her tone immediately shifts from defensive to fearful "who are you? What are you? what do you want from me" It is clear from her face every instinct is telling her to get away but something has her ensnared even if not physically. It my be fearful curiousity or some unknown allure of the stranger but she doesnt seem to run no matter how much she thinks it would be best to do so. He continues to smile "Smart girl, perceptive everything sense you know and every fear you've learned, and you stay" he grins,and leans in it reveals the vampire nature of his teeth, a splash of crimson blood is on them "I wish you no harm, I am pleasantly full, however I believe I have answer your question, in all the dark recesses of the world I am present." he slides his hand of her, he stands upright "All I offer is that, you, a brilliant creature, stay that way forever, I offer you eternity by my side, even with the body you have you're not eternal, but the darkness is, the answers are there." his voice is hypnotic, it truelly aids his offer, as though the sound of his words are trying to covince you, he glances up at the watcher, aware that he has been there for some time, "I feel we have an audience little one" Gwyns eyes fade the black now eclipsing the yellow "Eternity.... live in eternal darkness" You can see the stuggle almost like her mind is being blocked out and her senses dulled. The most she can do is stay still and refuse to budge a feeble resistance but it is all she can muster in the state. A voice comes from behind them. "The dark is a very strange place to look for something I must admit. You see one of the key features of the darkness is how hard it is to see within it. It's much easier to search for your goal, once you let in the light." As the two look up they see Plantinga stood atop a building quite contrasting to the mysterious stranger he is wearing all white and his body is completely visible from the light of the moon. He looks down at the charismatic gentleman. He steps off the building and rushes at the man kicking him away from Gwyn "When searching for my own answers I find the light of the stars and moon guide my way. I've always been wary of those who favour the shadows." He pushes Gwyn behind him putting him in between her and this Phantom. "So creature of shadow, just who and what exactly are you?" His voice sounds strong yet still wary of this mysterious adversary. He brushes the kick off, although he let himself travel back a bit it was through choice, he stopped immediately without once loosing posture "Eavesdropping is very impolite" he begins walking towards the Namekian his footsteps look heavy yet he seems to glide forwards, he shoots him a disarming smile "What a strong man you are" the words seem less charming and more creeping now, as though they writhed their way into Plantinga's ears, sending a chill down his spine, Celsus' presence has become significantly more menacing, yet he begins to talk again, with undeniable charm"Now why would you assume that I am a monster of the darkness? Perhaps I am simply a lost man?" The words sound very convincing, then without so much as a sign his works become ice "Or maybe I am your antagonist, everything you aren't, but everything you secretly strive for, Am I what you want?" His questions confuse yet allure at the same time, his fearsome mystery working its magic. Gywn finally free of the tension stumbles back but she still doesn't move, from her perspective all she can see is Celsus's eyes piericing through the darkness as in they are looking right through her unpicking her defences slowly. Like a thiefs hand moving slowly rather than an agressive action. Plantinga pauses and looks confused. He looks down at his hands meekly as they shake. "I... Maybe you're right... maybe you are..." He clenches his hands into fists and looks straight up staring Celsus right in the eyes "No. You are a creature of darkness I can sense it. You're not to be trusted. I am nothing like you nor do I want to be. I am beyond you. I am enlightened where as you hide in the dark." He begins to glow white slightly though his eyes remain the same colour"Yes it's all so simple..." Though he spoke defiantly he made no movement as if he is frozen in place and the words he said yet they sound strong seemed to fall flat and quiet before reaching Celsus. There was determination in his words but confusion and weakness in his tone. "Your words betray your thoughts, You're Enlightenment is no more meaningful than a child reading it's first words, the small one behind you has greater understanding than you, she her foot shake, she understands her options, should she run, or take this chance at what she wants, if she leaves, will she even feel safe? will she just be left thinking about how much great I CELSUS!" he poses dramatically "COULD HAVE GIVEN HER!?" he shifts into a very flamboyant stance "Why don't you forsake what you feel is right and explore the depths of what I offer?" his words although cold and hurtful give the listeners a calm sensation, as though wrapping up in a nice chilly blanket in the summer heat . "h-h-his eyes, they aren't human. His presence he is as silver tongued as the devil himself" She is shivering holding her knees to her chest "those eyes, their light is of an abyss" Gwyn speaks almost as if she is muttering out loud to herself Plantinga begins to shake visibly afraid he opens his mouth to speak but before he does light explodes from him lighting the whole area. It dies down showing him to be glowing brightly his eyes stronger than the rest. He now looks calm and unafraid. "You pitiful creature of darkness. Cowering away from the world, you emerge only in shadows and when you did so it was to frighten a girl. When you are ready please come and find me, I wish to help you be free of yourself but until then I will be watching you in the one place you're afraid to look. The light." He turns and picks up Gwyn and suddenly a burst of light appears and the two are gone. Meanwhile some distance away Gwyn and Plantinga are in the middle of nowhere. Plantinga is no longer glowing. "Damn I wish I could sustain that longer..." He says shakily. "I had to put a lot more into that than normal though it was all that kept me from submitting to his words... He says almost out of breath as he sits on the ground. "URGH how could I be so weak minded?! I'm ashamed of myself! I'm meant to be so much more than this yet I could only speak freely when I unleashed all my will power! Urgh I'm not nearly strong enough..." gwyn has literally curled up into a ball a small trembling pink ball it would be pitiful if it didnt appear so humorous given the situation Celsus simply laughs to himself "'Pitiful Creature' says the one who runs, the child will submit in time, as for the glowing one I'll make him suffer, not now however, I'll do exactly what he wants, I'll make him think he can win, I'll find him in his light AND I CELSUS WILL TEAR THE VERY VEINS FROM HIS NECK AND WRING HIS BLOOD INTO MY MOUTH WRYYYYYYYYYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" although far away Plantinga can hear the shrill laugh and it fills him with dread "A fun plaything you will make" Celsus says softly, surely though it was only his imagination Plantinga must think as he hears the words. Celsus then begins walking down the road humming a gentle theme "I think a nice meal will finish this evening off well" he says wandering away. From the skies above, far above, a figure was steady in it's flight. "Hum. You may not be so narcissistic and full of yourself as you pretend you are after all." The figure then set off, it's destination unknown. Not to long till the rising sun Celsus paces back down the same earlier street, a small amount of blood on his fingers and a wine glass filled with the warm crimson drink, he occasionally dips his finger into the cup and then licks the blood off of his finger. "Now where do I want to rest for the day?" "Sure have a peculiar style of life. Terrorising kids, subduing adults, corruption in general. You must be fun at parties." Diventh came out of the shadows, revealing his massive body. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Celsus replies dismissing the comment. "Sure, want to play the innocent card huh? I could go with that." Diventh shot a flameball, carbonising the wine glass and it's glossy content. "The innocent card?" Celsus shoots him a sassy look "Says the creature who looks like a beast from a childs story, creeping out of the shadows and ruining a perfect strangers fine wine? I'd be awfully inclined to call you a monster" he says in a chilling tone "You'd be correct, because I am a monster. I fear that you are one too though." Diventh was gradually getting closer, making himself bigger. Celsus looks to the sky and notices it brightening, "I'm afraid my dear beast that your time is up" he almost immediately vanishes only leaving his carbonized cup behind. Diventh ponders Celsus's reaction. So he's afraid of sunlight. Good to know. I'll have to keep a close eye on this guy. Poor Gwyn... ''Diventh deployed his wings, and went elsewhere. The fanged trio of darkness Its closing time at the restaurant, the place is empty besides the staff who are milling around and finishing off some of their own food. Gwyn is stood by the door still in uniform looking out nervously into the night before a hand is placed on her shoulder causing her to jump seeing Long behind her "Are you allright Gwyn? You seem a bit jittery is everything ok" Long smiles as she tries to pass it off as something mundane "Oh well you are welcome to spend the night here if you want i'm sure we can make space." Gwyn vehemently rejects the offer sounding almost like she would feel guilty accepting it "Oh i see, well thats fine if you say its ok i'll believe you. Just be careful eh? The night is not a welcoming place for a young girl like you" Gwyn smiles and waves goodbye to the staff walking outside trying hard to make sure she doesn't let on her fear. Long turns to one of the staff "Wufei make sure to lock up today I need to go find Ryuka" Gwyn walks alone through the streets there is very little in the way of lights and what is there is very ineffectual. Gwyn is constantly looking around part of her scared what is out there but also scared on what she would do if she saw it. A strong chill passes by Gwyn, movements in the dark, footsteps, many signs pointing to a number of presences, yet at the same time, nothing, shivers run down her, the air is suddenly much colder, and she can feel eyes on her. Gwyn starts breathing heavily spinning around trying to see occasionally jumping at shadows before succumbing to her instincts and running although she is heading towards her home she is just running in any direction she can with n oreal aim A cold hand grasps her shoulder, she doesn't even notice that her body stops moving "Good evening little one, testing the dark again I see" he leans over her shoulder, she can feel his breath in her ear, it's cold, but so smooth and rhythmic, "How are you?" Gwyn lets out a surprised shriek and spins throwing a powerful ki ball straight at where the voice came from as a complete knee jerk reaction without leaving his spot, bending only his knees he leans back at almost a right angle, then returns to standing, "I can understand your fear, being so small a quick reaction is good, wouldn't want something nasty sneaking up on you" he smiles sarcastically, but in a way so the joke could work both ways. Gwyn is running full pelt just darting through any passage she can find at this point she isn't thikning she is jsut trying to escape he appears in front of her, the surrounding darken so much that other ally ways and corners look as though they've been blocked by Black walls "Now why would you run? I only want to be your frieeeend" he grins, its scary, but his words seem to have some legitimacy. Gwyn starts to try break free its clear unlike last time her fear wins out over the allure the fear of the dark presence. Gwyn just seems to be trying to resist "Oh my I've gotten you rather rattled haven't I" he chuckles "You would never be afraid if you joined me, I could give you the means to rule the darkness" he approaches her, such a sincere look on his face, the air in his immediate space feels so calm, it starts to wrap around Gwyn. Gwyn is shivering at this point she is too scared to be allured but she is strangely captivated Celsus lifts her up, he brushes his head near her neck "Join me in the dark" he whispers. "That is enough" A large dragon suddenly crashes down, crackling the ground and shaking it. "Leave her be, you who fear the light of day." Gwyn is pushed back by the impact remaining upright with her back to the wall Celsus looks un-phased "My poor dear, seems a frightening beast has come, you can see now how dangerous the world is when you're not by my side" he looks at the dragon "what a fearsome monster" he says nonchalantly. Diventh huffs smoke by his nostrils. "Nice try, creature of the night, but I am acquainted with the little girl here." He then turns to Gwyn. "Remember me, Gwyn? The one you made angry to no bounds and nearly killed you in the process? The Shadow Dragon who came to APOLOGISE about a thing he's done? The darkness you forgave his actions, and became friends with? If you remember anything of it, trust this word: run." At this point the words aren't getting through to her in her fear addled state she isn't even seeing anything different she is just caught in that grip. There is a glint from the air a blade decends hitting the ground between Diventh and Celsus causing a small shockwave and an unseen voice rings from above "Dragons and demons of shadow stalking our streets no wonder a girl like her is so paralysed with fear" "Jeez we're really throwing assumptions around today" he sighs dramatically, flips his long hair around and strips his shirt off "I'm no demon, look at me I'm basically a god!" he laughs, he looks into the direction of the voice "You sound nice, why don't you show yourself" he speaks with a velvety tone, the sort that would win a woman's heart. Diventh growls. "Whoever you are, stranger, I'd advise you go away. There is going to be demon blood spilt tonight." "You are a dragon so i shall at least grant you the acknowledgement of your words" a man drops from the rooftops landing on the sword with a halberd in hand "A dragon as stained can be equally as dangerous if not more so than any demon" He psins his halberd around rapidly using the air pressure to knock them back nothing significant but a space opener Gwyn seeing him land is met with a nod from him and finally she flees "Good she wont be in the way, a delicate minded girl like her should not have ot see blood drawn" "Demon, Demon I feel like you're doing it on purpose now" he chuckles "So Mr. Sword, you're here to proclaim my death in the name of justice too?" he grins sarcastically, but it puts out a vibe of confidence and masculinity, it pulls on the man's attention Diventh stares with curiosity at the stranger. "You want to end him too? I was planning on doing this myself, but so be it. Just make sure you don't get in the way." Diventh then roared, and charged Celsus. The man leaps from the blade seemingly in celsus's defence. For a momnet he pauses before smirking "huh i underestimated him" he flicks the staff end of his halberd up forcing it close enough to divents throat that his instincts would make him drop back and try gain before turning the blade to Celsus "Demon, vampire, walker of shadows, beguiler or whatever the hell you are that was a cunning ploy but it will take more than that to control me not when i have something to do" he thrusts the halberd knowing full well it wont hit he is merely positioning himself between the 2 "i will not allow either of you to permeate this place while im here" "My friend I did nothing, that was instinct" he smiles pleasantly, it's comfortable, trying to make Long feel good about what he did, as though defending a home "I hate to break it to you however, I did not start any kind of scuffle here, I only came to extend my hand in friendship and loyalty, to both of you" he holds out his arms in a very welcoming way. Diventh looks at the stranger with angry eyes. "What did I just say? Don't get in the way!" He then irks at the disgusting invite of Celsus. "Hate to break it to YOU, creature, but there is no way in hell I would be friends with my own kind." Before Diventh can finish speaking he is struck from below under the chin by the staff of the halberd The man jumps forward stabbing at Celsus "You, dragon you still seem to at least be able to reason so leave i would prefer not to strike you again" he keeps his movments quick and tight leaving very few openings "and you my shadowy foe was it that same offer of "friendship" that left a poor girl huddled in terror? Your attempts at charm do not hide the stench you exude" using nothing but one clawed finger Celsus consistently blocks each swing of the blade, making a light cling, "I merely offered a way for to never be scared again, This big dragon here scared her" he smiles pleasantly, and looks past at Diventh "I'm not aware of any kinship with you, I am no beast-" A blade comes remarkably close to a hit, for a second Celsus' face becomes serious, within that instant Long is also thrown back, landing just in front of Diventh, he looks calmly at the two "- I CELSUS AM PERFECTION!" he continues, posing dramatically. Diventh grunts as he sees Long on the ground at his feet. "Try making up your mind next time. I will repeat myself: don't get in my way." The last sentence was pronounced with a guttural voice, guttural for a dragon's voice that is. He then roared again, lept over Long and lunged towards Celsus. Long gets to his feet rapidly drawing down his halberd so he is holding it at much closer range he seems to be analysing the attacks and plotting something Celsus side steps the dragon and floats into the air effortlessly, laughing menacingly, "Well tonight took a different turn, men jumping all over for me" he looks pretty amazing in the air surrounded by moonlight. Diventh growls in anger and takes flight after him. "Come back here, you coward! Are you too scared of facing your own sins?!" Long uses the fact they are both air borne to his advantage, he swings on the hilt of the sword embeded in the ground pulling it out as he launches upwards spinning he uses the momentum to slam into diventh with the shaft of the halberd slamming him back into the ground. he uses the impact to launch at Celsus spinning at him with the blade of the halberd. As that is dodged Long slips his sword into the spin at the very last second meaning even if its only a centimeter of the blade it creates a small cut on Celsus cheek before long lands on the ground perched once more on his sword. "I mean these assumptions are wild, scared of my sins, where do you people get this stuff" Celsus lands next to Long and smacks him with his palm, sending him cruising into the wall of a nearby building, when the palm impacted, so did the tip of a claw, drawing a small amount of blood, he licks it off the claw "Hmm you taste good" he smmiles as he wipes the bit of blood off his cheek, as it is removed it is revealed the cut is gone, he licks this blood also, he poses, arms in the air eyes closed posing in the moonlight, even to the trained eye it would seem he has left himself completely open, yet he has not. "I've had enough of both of you!!" Diventh appears flying from the ground to the level of the rooftop and inhales greatly. He then exhales a large cone of fire, engulfing both combatants in it. "Sigh this could be an issue" He drops down so he is facing side on to the blade and is spining his halberd as fast as he can to create an air flow around him to protect himself the best he can when the flame assualt recedes he throws his coat which is now on fire to the air revealing only minor burns to his body Celsus walks out of the flames, brushing off the embers on his pants, his flesh is entirely frozen, refreezing as it melts. Diventh was breathing heavily of anger. He was starting to lose it a little. ''You know what you have to do. ''Diventh shook his head in denial. "Bugger off, I won't have you control me again in so little time." ''Oh come one, this is for a good cause this time. The protection of that little girl. I promise not to hurt her... too much. ''"I SAID NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Diventh was holding his head, holding himself back from his dark side. Long looks up and shakes his head "You see dragon your instincts are never far behind you, as strong a will it must take to resist it fangs and claws will always remain weapons" There is a slight glint as he looks up at Celsus "so you can manipulate your body? Interesting a rather useful talent" he leaps at Celsus jabbing at him his moves getting faster and much harder to dodge "that ice forms both a heat barrier and a physical barrier" there is a glint agian as his eye opens for a split second as he cuts deep into Celsus's arm a millisecond faster than the ice can cover causing it to freeze over the wound "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that from here on" the ice falls away in a glittering shower, Celsus smiles and nods at Long's sword, the blood from Celsus on the sword has already flash frozen, Celsus jabs it with a single finger causing a significant chunk of the blade to break off and shatter "In the instant your sword connected with my blood it froze, my ice cold grip extends my flesh" he grins, he flicks a shard of falling blade up at Long, it fires at him at a ridiculous speed,slicing across his cheek. "It seems the dragon is having trouble, just submit to it dear beast, no need denying your nature" he smiles When hearing Celsus's words, Diventh suddenly snapped back to reality. "I know who I am, foul creature. I am darkness incarnate. However, it doesn't mean I can't amend for what I am. And it implies taking you down!" Diventh rushed towards Celsus, planting his claws deep into his chest, and repeatedly smashed him on the ground, with the claws tearing at his flesh from inside. He ended by opening his mouth and expulsing a raging inferno into Celsus's face. Long has dropped what is left of his sword "Mei is going to kill me for that one" he stands back knowing better than to charge head first into flames not aimed at him "I wouldn't get your hopes up he cna freeze himself internally and put it outwards so i would try get that claw out before that gets frozen too its how he got my sword not gonna lie this one is a bit of a pain" he stands by his halberd knowing that mere ice wouldnt break it "worse case scenario theres only another 9 hours to stall him for" Celsus adopts an almost childlike smile as he his body almost instantaneously flash freezes, "I can cause all of the moister in my body to suddenly evaporate causing me to freeze... ME CELSUS AND ANYTHING INSIDE OF ME!" as he freezes so do the claws in him, he grins with a menacing look, "I'm sure these grow back" he grabs one of the frozen claws in him and crushes it in it's hand, pulling the reminder out of his body he shoves it up into the chin of the dragon and leaps away, next sight of him he is stood leaning casually on Long, picking large pieces of burned skin off, he huffs "This'll take a good meal to heal, unless they look cool?" he looks at Long like a good friend "What do you think, suit me?" he laughs Diventh dodges slightly the redirected claw aimed at his head, and he's seen to... regenerate somehow. It looks like shadows took a physical form. His eyes turned bloody red. ''Good. Now, your only righteous self is in control. Don't you worry, I'll get rid of these inconveniences for you. What I'll do next however... I'll just let you guess. ''A shadowy aura flared from Diventh, darkening his scales. He roared, but his roar was nothing like before: instead of being menacing, noble and controlled, this one was threatening, enraged and unbound. Next thing the other two knew, they had slashes coursing threw their skin. Celsus was sent hurling against a building, while Long was foot dived on the ground below. Long slowly gets up "good grief, I warned him his instincts weren't far behind him. Stubborn dragons always set to listen to only themselves" Long slips under Diventh using the pole of his staff to take his feet out from under him causing his body weight to shift causing him to fall for a second giving long the opportunity to strike Celsus. He runs dragging his halberd across the floor it cuts deep glowing red with friction he uses the heat to bypas celsus's freezing to stab him a few times he keeps his moves swift and light to prvent the blade getting trapped or grabbed before backflipping back to a point hwere both are in his sights. Celsus stays in the wall for a few moments he lets out a sigh, he pulls and arm out of the wall, licks some blood of his fingers and grabs a bit of his pants that is torn, "Purple leather pants like this are quite expensive you know" he shakes his head and pulls out of the wall, for the most part the wounds have closed up but there is still very visible damage "Dear me dragon, looks like you're finally being honest with us" he holds out his hand, it seems like a gesture of companionship, something about his face makes the offer hard to refuse "You're already so powerful, yet you hold yourself back, something interferes, if you joined me, I could show you a way, I could give you the power, to make the darkness, nay the world yours, no limitations" The idea is so appealing that it makes Diventh feel comfortable. For a moment, Diventh's eyes and aura turned back to normal, listening interested at Celsus's words. But soone enough, he returned to his previous state, and grinned. Even though it shouldnt be possible for a dragon to grin. "'Nice try, underling, you nearly had him for a while. But I fear my grip is too strong now to falter." Diventh seemed to teleport in front of Celsus. "'Oh, and thanks for the offer, but really, no thanks. I think I'll just absorb your darkness instead. In a way, you would help me. But surely not the way you expected." '''With a demoniac laugh, Diventh rammed his clawed fist through Celsus's abdomen, shadowy fire covering the arm that now was sticking out on the other end of Celsus's body. A strange process started happening, it seemed like shadows were converging, fighting for their free will, some resisting, and some failing and been transfered to Diventh's aura. Long shakes his head "at this rate, one of them may end up becoming too much for just me to handle" He concentrates seemingly sensing something out "Good she is far away enough for me to go all out. Its a good thing most of these buildings are abandoned" He puts his hand over his eyes and as he lowers them his eyes open they are sharp and serious his aura flares outwards seeming to form jagged claw like protrusions before dispersing. The wounds he recieved stop bleeding but the bones in his body overtly begin to creak "For not taking you seriously before, i appologise to you both. I promise that is not a mistake i intend to make twice" he seems to move like a whisp delivering a large powerful upward slash into Diventh coliding with his scales causing a bright flash of light as the 2 collide before finally creating a thin incision through the scales cutting into the flesh although not deeply "A dark dragons hide is nothing compared to the red dragons fangs" While channeling the heat of th friction he does a wide sweeping slash towards celsus in the hopes of cleaving him arms before immediately dissapearing and reapearing on a nearby roof silhuetted by the moon "find yourself before you lose yourself" the attack did some pretty decent damage, it passed through one arm but didn't make it through his ribs, his arm slaps onto the ground, he sighs "I'm glad I didn't keep my nice shirt on, sleeves are much harder to repair than arms", he picks it up by the wrist, veins and muscle begin emerging from his stumped arm and pull the lost arm back into place, it's very crudely held on, though the bleeding has stopped it's clear that it hasn't really reattached, with his good arm he's put his hand in the hole in his stomach, waving it around before it begins to close up "Well that's surreal, I'm going to need a big meal to fix all of this up, hopefully I'll get one without someone interrupting me" he huffs, "For the record dragon I'm not only taking to the weaker side of you,I'm offering YOU the gift of eternity, never pestered by your weakness again" Celsus begins to walk towards his shirt, that at some point seems to have been neatly folded and laid over a railing. "'Got to hand it to you, human. That hurt." He used a wave of darkness imprisoning Long in a fear bubble, where his worst nightmares are re-enacting in front of his eyes. "And now, to deal with the elephant in the room." Diventh approaches Celsus, his aura pulsating. "You are the one who doesn't seem to understand, life-leech. I don't need your help to control this body. Or rather, I don't need you." 'Diventh deployed his wings, rushed in front of Celsus, and then grabbed his head in the palm of his hand. '"Perhaps the brain contains more energy? It is the siege of most spirits in many different species after all. Let's see how much I'll be able to extract this time." 'The process renewed itself, with new vigor due to the energy that was stolen the last time. Long is sat cross legged in the sphere his aura acting as a last line of defense to protect his mind "A peculiar power, i know of many dark dragons of our legends but none encounted by my clan have seen the likes of this he focuses his mind seemining to gather power "I'll have to deliver a decisive blow when i break out of this thing" his halberd slowly gains a shine it is a pale green with flits of silver After a few moments or resisting and trying to break out Celsus stops and smiles "Psyche" The energy flow from him to Diventh whittles down to very little "What do you think you're draining from me, my life? my energy? Hah" he scoffs "Currently all you are draining is the 'spirits' of children, and that's only because I'm letting you" the energy flow cuts off, colour drains out of Celsus, he looks completely lifeless "Now what will you drain? I'm the perfect being, such things like life and energy are trivial, I am eternal" the energy flow comes on full force "I CELSUS CONTROL MY BODY! I AM ETERNAL! Drain me for as long as you want nothing will happen, all you feel is simply a placebo you're draining death" he begins laughing like a genius who beat a chest master "I don't know your anatomy but this is probably doing more harm than good" he increases the energy drain, to the point where he is no longer visible in the shadows, then Diventh feels stabbing in his arm, Celsus begins draining from him, he continues to laugh, now All you're getting from me is yourself BAHAHAHAHA" Diventh kept grinning, as if he were a diabolical scaly Cheshire Cat. "'And when exactly did you think darkness would've been affected by... this? Death is a part of darkness. Death can only strenghten me. You try to appropriate powers that you have yet to understand. Now, be my guest. Flow all this energy within me. MAKE THE DARKNESS STRONG." 'Diventh kept laughing as his aura didn't stop growing, until he noticed Celsus was trying to do the same thing. "'Like that's going to work. After all you gave me, this simply is not going to happen." 'Diventh is seen resisting the drain, although he doesn't seem to be able to drain himself anymore. "mental invasion, a quaint technique. I however am not one to be gripped of my fear, a man can only be brave if he is experiencing fear but if i dont stop these fools then she will fall to the fear and that i just cannot allow" he draws the halberd back so he is stood in a ready stance "Tàiyáng lóng de shén fāng" the blade glows brighly and he creates a large swing cleaving the field like it was nothing he streams out leaving a streak of moonlight behind him. He appears behind Diventh performing a precise and rapid swing slicing deep into the joints of the back of his knee before slaming the shaft in the back of his neck slamming his face to the ground, he uses the momentum of the crack to throw himself at Celsus stabbing the halberd into his chest and lifting him on the blade "You do not seem to feel pain however no body is eternal its just a case of who gives out first" he throws celsus to the side trying to keep them at a distance from each other evidently most of the power of the strike was used against diventh "I don't care what you offered her, the fear that naws away at her because of you is something i cannot overlook. You dragon for god sake your supposed to be a beast of legend have some decorum and maybe some pride and dont lower yourself to the filth you currently reside in" Celsus lands with composure he flicks his hair, "My my if I get penetrated by anything else I might have to think of a new line of work" he chuckles, he looks directly into Long's eyes, a glance such of this is normally a challenge, this however isn't, the air between them almost instantly settles like a lovers gaze "I'm afraid my friend my body IS in fact eternal" he smiles gently, his tone as though he was reading a book to someone "Don't worry if you can't comprehend that, but my offer is in fact the promise of eternity, and" the next words, hit heavy "The insurance of the power to protect whatever it is you see is worth protecting, for as long as you need too" the entire atmosphere around Celsus is calm and homely. The calm air reaches as far as Diventh. Diventh gets back up, his aura never fading, never reducing. The calm air fizzles on contact with his aura, creating mini-storms on the point of contact. "'For an eternal being, you sure don't learn much. Your seduction won't work on me, and will most likely not work on this human anymore. He can resist his fears with great maestria." 'Diventh claps to make significant his approval. "'Unfortunetaly, however..." '''His aura flared up, covering his entire section of the street, making it pitch-black. "... this is as far as you'll go." Diventh adopted a fight stance, ready to finish this. Long looks at the hand not grasping the halberd it is no longer in a fist it appears to be twitching "you're persuasive i will give you that" he punches himself in the face "but your offer of eternity is not for me for where is the fun of struggling of falling and of rising if you don't have your humanity. Your honeyed words will not sway me nor will i let you sway her." he stands square on facing forward his halberd drawn back and held at short length his aura gaining the same colour glow as his blade the tips where the energy dissapates forming claw like shapes. "Dragon wallowing in shadows. Whatever the hell you are trying to lead me astray i will stand steadfast through darkness and even through coercive shadows because there are people i msut protect" Celsus gives off no presence, as though he isn't there at all, even the highest tuned senses would not find him. "'''It seems that the life-leech can only live up to the few true words he can say. At least, it'll allow me to concentrate on one interesting opponent. Come at me, warrior of fire and light. Long stays in position he turns to face Divent but other than that isn't moving his breathing is calm and he seems prepared to react but he seems to be giving the dragon the first move Diventh's grin twitched, and suddenly he was gone. He reappered behind Long, throwing a darkness-charged punch, sending Long far into the ground. He then took flight, in order to appreciate the result from a high point. Long gets up and dusts himself off "hmm he seems off that should have done a lot more to me than it did" instread of moving to his position he launches the halberd at diventh it seems to leave a streak of light behind it but is easily stuck down. using this as a distraction he leaps behind him charging his ki into a fang shape akin to a dragon he drags down on Divents backs beofre dropping into the darkness without thhe light surrounding him he blends in until he picks up his halberd once more "You honestly think hiding in my element is going to work?" 'Diventh rushes towards Long at the moment he picked his halberd, and used his energy-sharpened claws to slice through Long. He then gives him a severe kick to the abdomen. Long grabs Divenths leg catching it as he coughs up a little blood from the first hit "who said i was hiding" several serpentine dragons of light begin forming around them "this move takes a little set up and i figured i would use you mastery of your own element to slip around in the obvious" the dragons spin around them roaring causing a bright array of light "Lóng guāng sì shè" they launch upwards forming a massive halberd of pure light like a collosal form of Long's halberd it smashes down onto Diventh as Long keeps him in range there is a blinding explosion of light shattering the darkness around them or more aptly providing so much light for a moment there is no room for shadow and thats all it needs Celsus is nowhere to be seen in the light, his shirt has also gone. When the light settled down, Diventh can be seen laying on the ground, nothing seeming to be emanating from him. After a time where Long was starting to assume he would be dead, Diventh started to slowly to get up, while wobbling a bit. For a moment, he just stood there, as an empty corpse stood up by a pupeteer. He then opened his eyes, to reveal they still had the crimson blood tint to them. (Cue Hellfire(pay just attention to the music, not Frollo)) At the moment he did that, a raging torrent of darkness exuded in all directions, enveloping everything in it's path. "'How... interesting. Could it possible Light decided to incarnate itself into you? Nonetheless, I congratulate you, human. Forcing me to retreat in this fashion is something no being in this universe managed to do for a very long time now. I'll look forward to seeing you again." In all his dark shadowy aura, Diventh extended his wings, and took flight. For a moment, his aura was so overwhelming it covered the moon's light. It was then... gone. Simply gone. Long drops to his knees the tension meaning he was no longer surpressing his wounds "Heh, its nothing that grandios. I am taught to channel and tap into the power of legendary dragons of each element. You had the pleasure of witnessing Guāng lóng" Long picks up his halberd and rests against it his eyes now closed "i hope Gwyn got out of here there are some dangerous beings bitting at her heels" He looks up and sighs "damn what a night, Mei is going to have a fit when she sees me" Friends or Enemies? I'm bored. That was all in his mind while looking for a worthy fight. Mr.Satan was no fight;how was he world champion?"Is anyone, anywhere, strong enough?! Of course, some baddie had to hear that."Fine. You asked for it. Let's have a test. But first, I must summon the others. There are several flashes and collisions in the distance most people dont seem to notice but Zenzu with his combat knowledge and ability to sense ki could track it.... just. In the wastes to the side of the city 2 fighters are brawling a young female majin and a young female saiyan. The Majin seems to have a massive upper hand using her speed and gummy physiology to exploit the saiyans prepensity for close ranged attack. "Curse this Majin! They just don't quit!" protested Zenzu after another failed attack. He had seen some pretty insane opponents over the years but dang. Zenzu wondered if this was it. His final bout."No!" scolded himself and launched a powerful attack at the Saiyan successfully, pleasing him as he heard her groans. Taking advantage of her race, he let off an energy barrage and sky slicer, keeping him down, but he forgot about the Majin."I've taken tougher than you, bastard!" (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mbEZJVa75MM link to song playing know.) Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Category:Locations